


The encounter of a lifetime

by BlankSpadeBlank



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSpadeBlank/pseuds/BlankSpadeBlank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond is coming home from his work at the bar, when he suddenly witnesses something...horrific</p><p> Alex is a bit ooc and so is Dana. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The encounter of a lifetime

Desmond was walking down the street, after work, to get home and unfortunately his motorcycle had broken down the other day. 

"Well this is fan-fucking-tastic," he cursed to himself." Who knows what kinda messed up shit can happen while I'm on the streets at..." he looked at his watch and saw that it was 10:04 pm and sighed in frustration. 

"10:04 pm in the fucking night." 

As he continued to walk, he heard something down the upcoming alleyway and against his better judgement, looked down the alley when he got there. 

What he saw was absolutely terrifying.

He saw a man, who was bleeding and slashed as if he was attacked by a wild and ferocious animal, being yelled at by a...well Desmond didn't know what the fuck it was, but it seemed to a man with gigantic black hands and blade like claws. 

None the less, it was ghastly.

"Let me go! That's all I know!" Pleaded the beaten and clawed man.

"Maybe you are telling the truth," said the monster, which sent shivers down Desmond's spine. "But who can really tell." He said before an abundance of black-ish red tendrils came out of the monsters body and consumed the man, right in front of Desmond's eyes.

There was a few seconds of screams until...there was nothing but the sounds of Desmond's heavy breathing breaking the silence. 

Unfortunately, they weren't unnoticed by the creature. 

As soon as 'it' turned toward him, Desmond bolted as if his life depended on it...which it kinda did.

Miraculously, he made if home without being caught. However, he was far from safe.

Desmond was inclined to believe that what he just saw was all an illusion caused by his inner fears of something actually happening, but that was far from the truth.

He decided to try and forget about what he saw and go to bed. He was to shaken up to walk to the bedroom so he plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, trembling, as he tried to fall asleep.

~time skip *midnight*~

Desmond was asleep by this point until he had a sudden awakening by the sound of glass shattering. 

'Oh god!' He screamed internally as his body shut down in fear. 

Being nothing but a quaking mess, Desmond was forced to wait as he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer...and closer.

'Please let this be a nightmare! Please let this be a nightmare!' He begged to a nonexistent listener.

"Hello there~" a dark voice chuckled before appearing to the terrified bartender. 

Desmond couldn't speak, it was as if his voice had been yanked away from him, he couldn't even muster a scream.

He studied the features of the intruder, but only to the extent of the bottom part of his face due to being given covered by a hood.

'Could he be apart of the brotherhood? But how did they find me?!' He questioned.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what you saw in that alley a couple hours ago, hm?" The man spoke as if talking to a child.

"I..." Desmond's words came out as a whimper.

"And don't lie to me."

"I s-saw a m-monster kill a man...the man w-was b-badly injured a-and he just...v-vanished." The assassin stuttered.

The man kneeled down so that he was close to desmond's face and laughed softly but evilly. "A monster, you say." He pulled back his hood. "Well at least you're honest." 

Desmond could finally see what the monster looked like and he was...admittedly attractive.

"What d-do you...want?" Desmond built up the courage to ask.

"Oh me? I just wanted to introduce myself! My name is Alex Mercer." Alex answered, not giving Desmond the answer he wanted.

"I'm the so called "monster" that you claimed to see and I'm here to make sure I don't get found out." 

Desmond's shot wide open and almost began to cry. He remembered the imagery he witness on the street and let out a bit of a whimper.

"Please..."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Alex almost teased.

"Please don't do to me what you did to that man, I...I..." he broke down in fear. "I won't tell a soul, I promise!" 

Desmond was not one for begging, but what choice did he have. 

"Oh, I know you won't..." Alex moved closer and grabbed Desmond's forearms with normal hand, which caused Desmond to squeal.

The assassin shut his eyes and awaited his death...but it never came.

"That's why I'm going to make a proposition." Alex whispered into the other's ear. 

He opened his eyes slowly and asked. "What kind of proposition?" 

"If you let me stay here. Live here for a few days, maybe a week or two, I will let you live. Granted you don't tell anyone of our little...encounter. understand?" 

"You...won't kill me?" 

"That is the deal I'm making." 

Desmond thought for a moment and sighed, seeing no way out of this.

"Fine." He agreed. "Perfect, now I trust you have no work tomorrow so you have a bit longer to stay here with me." Alex commented. 

"Wait, how do you know my schedule?" He asked.

"Simple, the guy I consumed was a supposed regular at you're bar, Mr. Desmond Miles." He explained. "When I consume people or creatures, I can see their memories and learn what they knew." 

Desmond cringed at the word 'consume'. "Good to know..." he commented Sarcasm. 

Alex laughed and sat next to his new roommate. "Well, we best get to sleep, I'll sleep here you can go to your bedroom and sleep." 

"Ok, if you need anything, just...you know...ask me." Desmond offered and tried to stand. As soon as he stood up, his legs gave out due to the previous terror and fell to the ground.

Before he could think he shut his eyes and expected to hit the floor, but his fall was stopped by two strong arms. "careful now, wouldn't want you getting hurt, roomie." Alex chuckled, but it was different this time, almost friendly.

The assassin didn't say a word.

He just stood back up and went to his room. 

'Oh my god.' Desmond said as he got into bed and closed his eyes. 'What the fuck have a gotten into.'

~time skip~

Desmond woke up the next morning unrested, tired, and earlier then any normal person on a Saturday would. But who could blame him after what he saw just the previous night. He shook off the thought and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

He turned the lights on dimly so that he didn't wake and anger Alex. Desmond looked the the digital clock on the stove and saw it was 4:15 am.

He sighed and went to the fridge and grabbed bacon, eggs and bread so he could cook them up, because he didn't want to make anything too complex. 

About five minutes into the food cooking, the smell reached Alex's noes, which woke him up. 'Mm~ that smells good!' The virus said internally and went into the kitchen to investigate.

This unfortunately was unnoticed by Desmond.

Alex walked up behind Desmond and gently placed his hands on the assassin's shoulders. The action resulted in Desmond letting out a Shriek and flinching as he turned toward the slightly taller male.

Alex felt uncharacteristically guilty for scaring the poor guy. "Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you remember?" He said sincerely.

Desmond felt stupid and pathetic for screaming like that. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Alex smiled at him reassuringly.

Desmond took a deep breath and went back to cooking, which he was almost done with. "I can't remember the last time I had a real meal, ya know , made by a living person." Chuckled the newly awoken Alex as he took a deep whiff if grease and butter. 

"Luckily I made enough for the both of us." Desmond Chuckled nervously, as if forced. Of course Alex noticed this, but he chose not to address it at the moment. Desmond grabbed two plates and scrapped the food onto them, followed by grabbing some utensils for them both and placed the plates on either side of the table.

Alex got both of them a glass of milk, having notice that Desmond forgot. "Thanks, mercer." Desmond said truthfully.

Desmond ate slowly as he adjusted to the new lifestyle he would have with Alex around the apartment. His thoughts suddenly cut to something else. "Um, Alex, I have a therapy session to day...you don't mind being by yourself for a few hours, do you?" Desmond asked.

"Of course I don't mind, just remember our...deal." he reminded the human, putting pressure on the word 'deal' to make sure he know what he was talking about.

"Yes...I remember." Desmond looked down at his plate and sniffled. He finished his food after a bit. Alex stood up and grabbed the other plate.

"I've got this, go get dressed." He offered. Desmond nodded and walked off into his room. He changed into his normal attire of a white jacket and blue jeans.

when he returned to the living room he saw Alex sitting on the couch and watching reality t.v. "oh god, please don't tell me you watch that bullshit." Desmond groaned and walked up to the couch. 

"I was just seeing what was on..." Alex commented and changed the channel to show 'World's Dumbest'. It was a criminals episode and was on #7. "Now this is a nice show." He virus chuckled.

Desmond sighed and looked at the seat next to Alex, feeling reluctant to sitting down. Alex noticed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, sit down." He tugged the assassin onto the couch and in a way that made him land on the taller male. Desmond blushed a bit in embarrassment and tried to push off. 

"No you don't." Alex laughed and help him in a grip lock, so he couldn't get away. "You're not getting away that easy." He turned Desmond onto his back as he spoke and wrapped his arms around the human's waist.

"Let me go, Alex." Desmond growled and struggled in the iron grip of the virus. "Now!" He suddenly yelled out of anger. 

"What was that?!" Alex rose his voice, sending goosebumps all over Desmond's body. 'Oh no!' He dreaded in his mind. "You want to rephrase that human?" A low growl was heard by Desmond, who closed his eyes in fear. 

"Please don't kill me." It almost sounded like a whisper because of how soft his voice was. 

Alex's eyes widened. 'He really is that scared of me.' He spoke to himself. "Dessy?" He gave Desmond a nickname as a way to comfort him. 

"I have to leave at 8:00 am." He sniffled as if he were about to cry. "Then go ahead and take a nap and I'll wake you up at 7:30, how's that sound?" 

Desmond sighed. "Fine, but...don't injure me while I'm sleeping." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

~time skip *7:30*~ 

Alex had stayed completely still as he watched the human rest and it was so peaceful and adorable to him. Once he realized the time, Alex briefly kissed the shorter males cheek. He then lightly shook Desmond, who started to blush again, and woke him up.

"Wakey, wakey Desmond~" he giggled.

"Is it 7:30 already?" He asked. "Mhm." Answered the virus.

"Ok." The assassin stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll be back around 10:00." 

They both said goodbye to each other and Desmond left.

~Time skip~

Dana mercer was Desmond's therapist (don't consume me in my sleep), but he just thought the last names were a coincidence. They had spent a few hours going over family issues and recovery practices.

"So, Mr. Miles, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Dana asked, holder her pad and pencil.

Desmond gulped and looked at his feet. "No ma'am." He said in a quiet tone. Dana stood up and started walking to the door, thinking they were done, when suddenly. 

"Something AWFUL happened last night! I was walking home from my job at 10:00 at night, when suddenly BAM I saw this guy being sliced and diced by a creature with gigantic black arms and razor sharp claws. I ran home thinking it could have been a mental image of my fears, until the monster came into my apartment and basically forced me into being his roommate for a week or so! And he said if I let him stay there and keep my mouth shut, he would let me live. His name is Alex and he has the same last name as you, I don't know what to do!" Desmond screamed.

Dana stood there dazed for a moment before saying. "Here's what you need to do. Complete the deal and forget anything ever happened, understand?" 

"Wait, why..."

"Don't question it, just do it."

Desmond left the room and headed home. He noticed that he would be late.

~Time skip *11:30*~

When Desmond finally got home, he sighed in relief to finally being home. With no warning, he was blindsided with a hug from mercer. A very tight hug.

"Where the fuck were you?! You were gone so long I thought you were hurt, or killed or worse!" Alex demanded answers.

Desmond air was cut off by the hug and spoke in little spurts. "Long...walk...long...session...please...let...go."

"My bad sometimes I don't know my own strength." Alex laughed it off and let go of the small assassin. "So did you keep our deal?"

"I uh, yeah...of course I did!" He lied. "Of course I did!" 

"So what do you want to do." Asked Alex. Desmond contemplated the question for a moment. "I don't know, what do you usually do."

"Just the normal stuff, jumping from building to building, killing and consuming stuff. Nothing you would like." Alex stated as he pushed Desmond against the wall and place an arm on either side of him. "And I don't think you would want to be around me with these out."

Alex summoned the large tendril claws that Desmond saw the virus kill someone with. "Don't do that..." he shivered uncontrollably and gulped. He looked into Alex's eyes with fear.

"Aw~ but you are so much fun to mess with." The virus taunted. "And you look cute like this." Desmond blushed at the word cute, but didn't break eye contact.

"Please..." Desmond pushed Alex away by the chest. "Don't."

You know, you're pretty brave for keeping a man eating virus in your home." Alex moved closer. "But I'm not sure if it's bravery or just plain stupidity."

"Stop it..."

"But I don't really care." His hot breath lounged Desmond's lips. "You just look so tasty~" he purred and went in to kiss Desmond when...

SLAP

Desmond's hand connected with Alex's cheek. The sound was so crisp and sharp that it echoed through the small apartment. Alex's arms turned back into their normal form. "Alex...I'm s-so sorry...I didn't m-mean to...i-i just...I just." Again, he was about to cry but didn't allow himself too.

"Desmond?" Alex asked.

"Please don't eat me!" Desmond begged. "Don't slice me open and put me through that, I didn't want to be use like THAT and I wasn't going to allow myself to be..." he stopped mid sentence.

"Desmond, I'm a monster, but I'm not that kind of monster."

"You are going to be gone soon and I can't let myself get attached."

"Like what?" Alex asked 

 

Desmond contemplated the question. "Well, I don't want to get...attached." 

"You mean intimately?" He questioned. "But what's wrong with that?"

"Because you are going to be leaving soon, because I'll be alone again and I don't like being abandoned, and finally to you I am just a walking meal that you can pounce on at any minute and eat!" He admitted. "And I would be too weak to stop you." 

"You...don't like being alone?" He layed a hand on Desmond's cheek. 

Desmond's heart skipped a beat. "No, I don't." 

Alex felt that guilt again and he hated feeling that way, but he knew why he did. Underneath that pale skin, he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time...love.

"And Desmond, I don't see you as just meal." Alex moved closer again. "I see you as adorable." 

He wrapped his arms around the human's waist and pulled him close. "I also still want to kiss you and you are not going to stop me "

Alex pressed his lips against Desmond's and held him in place.

The assassin made a small gasp-like noise and slowly melted into the kiss.  
Alex grinded against his captive gently at first but slowly got rougher as time went on. Desmond, in the middle of the kiss, gasped at the sensation. This gave Alex the chance to slide his tongue into the other male's wet, desperate mouth. 

Zeus pulled up Desmond's hoodie up slightly and that's when it all stopped.

"No." The assassin said after he pushed away from the kiss. "You'll just leave as soon as you get what you want, that's how people are round me." Without thinking, Desmond said something he probably shouldn't have. "I don't want you to leave me." He wrapped his arms around Alex and sniffled.

"I won't do that to you, I'll stay if you want me to." 

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes." 

Desmond stared into the Sapphire eyes of the pale male and kissed him passionately. 

They shared the kiss and rubbed up against each other.

The taller male picked up the assassin by his hips and walked him to the bedroom, before laying him down and pinning him to the bed. The two males were getting hard by this point and they both knew it.

Alex looked hungrily at Desmond's pants and unzipped them slowly followed by him pulling down both his pants and underwear. 

"Wow Dessy ~ you're pretty well endowed." He commented and glided a finger down the shaft.

He then pushed up Desmond's shirt and hood so that the human was displayed on the bed for him completely naked.

"A-alex?" Desmond sat up and unzipped Alex's pants and did the same thing Alex did. Just minus the shirt part.

He gulped a bit and took Alex into his mouth hesitantly. Zeus let out a soft moan and tangled his fingers in with Desmond's hair.

"Oh, Dessy ~" 

Desmond bobbed his head and sucked a bit harder as Alex got closer to coming. 

Before Alex could warn him, he came into the assassin's mouth.

He swallowed what he could but choked on a bit of it. Not late after, Desmond was pinned to the bed and the virus was on top of him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you are going to be screaming my name." He purred. "And if you don't, I'll make it." 

The young miles giggled and gave a lustful look as Alex pushed three fingers into his mouth. 

"Sucked on these for me Dessy ~"

He did as told and grabbed onto the other man's wrist to do it more thoroughly and passionately.

Alex watched all of this happening and thought it was a dream at a few points, but deep down he knew this was happening.

After the digits had been lubricated enough, Alex pulled them out of the other's mouth. "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered and was obliged by Desmond. He pushed a single finger into Desmond's ass and moved it around a bit.

"Ow!" Desmond cried out a bit.

"Did I hurt you?" Alex stopped everything and looked down at his stolkhom syndrome induced partner.

"Just a bit, I've never actually..." the shorter male stopped in embarrassment.

" are you...a virgin?" He asked as if it were the most serious question in the world. 

Desmond nodded and gulped. "Does that mean you are going to be..." he thought Alex would want him to be put the extremes for his first time but he was shocked to find Alex say.

"Gentle, I'm going be as gentle as sexually possible." He assured as he slowly pushed in the final two digits in to Desmond, one at a time. 

They were thrusted into the other softly but gradually got faster and rougher. It was probably to get his prepared for what was to come.

In what seemed like no time at all, they were pulled out and semi-replaced with Alex's dick. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Desmond nodded. 

"Oh~ you can do better than that, can't you? Beg." 

"Oh please Alex, fuck me! Make me scream your name! Make me yours!" Desmond begged in need for this.

"You sound so amazing when you..." he pushed into Desmond." Beg."

"Ah!" Desmond gasp in shock and pleasure, Alex was so huge inside of of him and he wasn't use to having another man inside him.

Alex began thrusting into the assassin roughly but it wasn't without mercy. Mercer placed his hands on Desmond's waist and got a sense of balance as he went faster. The two men started to moan as their bodies were ingulfed in pleasure and sweat.

As the minutes went by, something happened, tendrils started to emerge from Mercer's body and wrap gently around Desmond's.

They move from his legs, to his dick and to his chest. All this happening made Desmond moan louder, but not out of choice.

"H-hey Alex ~ could you...oh...call them o-off?" He said while he moaned.  
"They s-still...mm...scare me." 

The last thing he wanted was to frighten the other while they were having sex, but he didn't know how to control them at this state.

"Sorry Dessy, i can't~" 

Just as he said that the tendrils tightened around the human's shaft, causing a shock of pleasure to run through his body.

"F-faster...Alex faster, please!" 

Alex chuckled and did as the assassin told him. Before long they were both at the point of their climax.

"Dessy, do you want me to pull out?" He asked. "No, I want this~"

Alex kneeled down and kissed the back of Desmond's neck before he finally came.

"Aw~" Desmond moaned as he was filled by Alex. Soon he did the same as well.

By the end, Desmond was sweaty and panting for relief. The virus pulled out of him followed by liquids dripping from Desmond's ass and the tendrils pulling away.

"Oh...my...god." the assassin took deep breaths in between words. "That felt...amazing."

"You were so tight~" he smiled and kissed his cheek.

Desmond layed down with Alex and snuggled up to him.

"Alex?"

"Mhm?"

"I...I love you." 

"Wait, wha-" 

Alex was cut off when he noticed that his human passed out. He smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

Desmond woke up the next morning with the presence of another man behind him. He knew exactly who it was.

'Oh shit, did I say what I think I said last night?' He patted himself down and sighed. 'Well I'm still alive so I guess-" 

Desmond took a second to think. 'I'm gonna have to tell him I told someone...even if it means death.' He nodded to himself.

He turned toward Alex and shook his arm lightly to get him up. Mercer jolted up as if ready to fight but quickly calmed down when he realized who he was with.

"Good morning Dessy, how'd you sleep?" He giggled and kissed his cheek. 

"I uh, I have to tell you something." he bit his lip in reluctance. 

"And what would that be?" 

Desmond took hold of Alex's hand and positioned the fingers so that if he were to transform, Desmond would die.

"Desmond?" Alex ask with a hint of fear in his voice and for the first time sense they got their, Desmond began to cry with his eyes closed shut.

"I told someone Alex, I told someone!" He cried. "I told my therapist what had been going on in my life and i fear I told her!"

He was trembling, waiting for pain to hit his chest. 

"Now go ahead...consume me. " 

...  
...  
...

"Desmond?" Alex began. "I can't kill you." 

He didn't dare open his eyes.

"I love you too much and I can't imagine consuming you." 

He slowly peeked an eye open, still thinking it might be a trap. "But, our deal..."

"I don't care about a fucking deal, I care about you." He pointed out. "I don't like seeing you cry and I hate seeing you tremble in fear of me." 

Alex pulled him into a hug and held the assassin in his arms. Desmond felt safe and protected. "I know I've only known you for a few days, but you are the first person in a long time that didn't try to kill me." 

"Really?" Desmond asked.

"Mhm, so who did you tell?" Alex asked.

"Her name is Dana she-" he was cut off by Alex.

"Dana? As in Dana mercer?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's my sister!" He laughed in disbelief."You have a sister? I didn't know that!"

"Well, I guess there is nothing to worry about then, but you might have to tell her everything is okay."

Desmond straddled Alex's hips and giggled. "I love you, Alex mercer."

"And I love you, Desmond miles." 

He smiled and looked down at his new found lover. Desmond almost couldn't believe this was happening, it was like something straight out of a story book. But neither of them minded, they knew what they wanted and that's what mattered.


End file.
